Massacre of Innocence
by Little.Miss.Sugar.Less
Summary: Adopted by patrishdye!
1. Chapter 1

I was in total Sasori x Sakura mood and I had this dream. I wondered if anyone had a fanfic like it and I couldn't find one so I decided to write myself. This fic is sorta dark/ happy if tht makes sense. I am also working on NEVER TRUST A MAN! But I decided to post this one first since it seemed right! Please Enjoy!

!$%$^*^&*(

_"Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels"_

!#$$%^%

_Massacre of Innocence_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** The alarm clock went off in Sakura Haruno's head. _Aah! I have to get up! _The pink-headed girl quickly ran down the stairs quietly so she wouldn't wake up the rest of her family. She lit a match to turn on the stove and started to prepare breakfest. About a half an hour later she went back up stairs to wake everyone up.

She first went to one room that held four sleeping children in it. "Aoi, Hikaru, Kyo, and Sachiko wake up breakfest is ready." **(a/n Aoi is 7. Hikaru and Kyo are 9. Sachiko is 6) **All the children started to wake up with groans of 'Why?' Sakura went to her room which held three other children who were also young.

"Isamu and Fumiko wake up breakfest is ready and try not to wake up Souta." Sakura wispered. **(Isamu is 4. Fumiko is 2 going on 3. Souta is 8 months old.) **Isamu and Fumiko got out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. Sakura gave a glance to baby Souta and then went to wake up her okaa-san.

Sakura tip-toed into her parents room very quietly. "Okaa-san wake up I have prepared breafest." Sakura said giving her mom a gentle shake in effort to wake her up. Mrs. Haruno started to stirr and woke up. Sakura's mother got out of bed. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled at her mother and then froze when she saw her father starting to wake up.

Sakura's mom saw her distress and turned. "Shh Honey go back to sleep." Mrs. Haruno cooed to her husband. stopped stirring and went back to his peaceful sleep. Sakura and her mother went down to the kitchen to meet a war zone.. as usual. Food was flying in the air, kids pulling each other hair, and agruements galore! Sakura just breathed out a sigh. "Good Morning everyone." Sakura's voice seemed like the remedy to stop all the choas. A chorus of "Good Morning Sakura-chans" erupted through the very tiny room.

"Hikaru and Kyo go get ready to help Okaa-san at the shop today. "Aoi, Sachiko and Isamu you have job duty today." Job duty is when 3 kids in the house go around asking people if they need help with something and usually in return they give a little bit of cash for the help. Everyone in the house does Job duty but it was Aoi, Sachiko, and Isamu's turn. As the three children started to leave Sakura pulled over Aoi and whispered in her ear. "Keep an eye out for Isamu, okay?" Aoi nodded her head.

Sakura turned to her Okaa-san. "I will take Fumiko and Souta with me as usual." Everyone went to do their jobs. Sakura was gathering the stuff she was going to need. The satchel that goes across her back to carry the baby, a pile full of laundry in a basket, a large vase looking thing to carry water in, and a little box that she packed a few snacks for her two siblings. Sakura nodded she had everything she needed.

As Sakura went up stairs to get the baby she froze when she heard loud but slow footsteps coming in her direction. Sakura knew that it couldn't be Fumiko who fell back alseep in the kitchen, so it had to be her Otou-sama. Sakura turned to see him standing right there. Her eyes were widen with fear for she knew what was going to happen next.

**Shadder!..echo..echo(this is in slow mo.) **That was the noise of Sakura's father's beer bottle against her face. He grabbed the higher part of her arms and started to shake her. "You god-forsaken child! You are a shame to me with that ugly pink hair of yours." He slammed her down to the floor which made a loud banging sound. He kicked her twice one in the gut and one in the face, right where he hit her with his beer bottle. He turned so that his back was to Sakura. "I'm leaving."

He left her there and went to one of his three favorite spots: A brothel, Casino, or a Bar. Sakura pulled herself up clutching her stomach and wiped the blood coming from her mouth. She got up and went to retrieve the now wide-awake and crying baby. "Shh Shh Souta it will be alright, see I'm alright." Souta stopped crying. Sakura looked up at her broken mirror. There was already a nasty bruise on her face.

Sakura went back to the kitchen to find Fumiko crying. "I'm fine Fumiko-chan don't worry." Fumiko-chan couldn't speak, she was a mute. Fumiko wouldn't stop crying so Sakura set the baby on the table and started to heal the bruises on her arms that were from him grabbing and shaking her. The bruises disapeared. "See I'm all better." Sakura wouldn't dare to heal all her wounds because then her father would beat her harder.

Sakura was different. She was a poor civilian girl who could heal. Her family lived in the most horrible place in all Konoha. Her house was falling apart and all her family's clothing was ripped and patched up in a lot of places, well except for her father's. He and her mother's wedding was arranged like most civilian families were. Sakura's father was not always like how he was. Sakura is one of eleven. She was the fourth oldest and now is the oldest being 12. Sakura's mother only planned on having Sakura as the youngest but something changed about Mr. Haruno. He started abusing his children and raping his wife for his own guilty pleasures.

The older siblings Sakura had are all gone, not dead but just gone. She can't remember how old they are but she can remeber their names. The oldest was her sister Konan-chan, she had blue hair. Konan-chan just disappeared when their father started abusing their mother and Sakura. The other two were her older brothers that both got married and live in other villages now to escape from her father also. Their names were Hiroshi and Riku. Sakura always wondered why they never took her with them.

Sakura packed everything and started to head out. People stared at her wondering how she balanced everything. She had a baby on her back in the satchel, was holding a big basket of laundry in her left arm, balancing a empty vase for water on her head, and was holding the hand of Fumiko on her right side. Fumiko was holding the snacks. It was a sight to see. Most of them wondered where she got the huge black bruise on the left side of her face.

Sakura walked to the river as she did everyday, passing by the stands and saying hello to the people she knew. Once she got to the river she put down the vase and the laundry basket which was holding a blanket and then had Fumiko and Souta sit on the blanket as she washed the clothes. Unknowingly (sp?) she started singing one of the songs that she heard a girl singing not so long ago.

Father once said to me  
many moons ago  
a demons hand will defend  
mother said one day  
there is more that you must know  
a mortals hand will sustain  
two hands togther  
incomplete all alone  
balance and union and the  
gate will open  
go my children go  
go to crimson flames  
to save our children  
the lights memory remain

Song of Parting- From Inu Yasha Movie 4

Sakura didn't understand why the girl would be singing such a sad song though. The song was obviously about death.

After hours of laundry and such Sakura, Fumiko, and baby Souta all went back home but this time the vase was filled with water. Sakura got back to her home and went to give the baby to her mother to feed. Sakura put away the laundry and the water. "Sakura-nee can you heal Kyo he accidently got cut." Hikaru asked. "Of course bring him here." Hikaru went to go get Kyo. A few minutes later they came back and Sakura started to heal Kyo. The cut wasn't that deep, but deep enough to make it bleed a lot.

After healing Kyo, Sakura started to prepare for dinner which was rice and peices of apple and bread. Dinner went by fast. Sakura cleaned up and went upstairs to put everyone to bed. "Sakura-nee can you read us a story? PLease!" Aoi asked. Then shouts of 'PLease' erupted through the room. "Fine, but then you all have to go to bed, okay?" They all looked at her and nodded their heads. Sakura started...

"Now everyone in the West knows that Pecos Bill could ride anything. No bronco could throw him, no sir! Fact is, I only heard of Bill getting' throwed once in his whole career as a cowboy. Yep, it was that time he was up Kansas way and decided to ride him a tornado.

Now Bill wasn't gonna ride jest any tornado, no ma'am. He waited for the biggest gol-durned tornado you ever saw. It was turning the sky black and green, and roaring so loud it woke up the farmers away over in China. Well, Bill jest grabbed that there tornado, pushed it to the ground and jumped on its back. The tornado whipped and whirled and sidewinded and generally cussed its bad luck all the way down to Texas. Tied the rivers into knots, flattened all the forests so bad they had to rename one place the Staked Plains. But Bill jest rode along all calm-like, give it an occasional jab with his spurs.

Finally, that tornado decided it wasn't getting this cowboy off its back no-how. So it headed west to California and jest rained itself out. Made so much water it washed out the Grand Canyon. That tornado was down to practically nothing when Bill finally fell off. He hit the ground so hard it sank below sea level. Folks call the spot Death Valley.

Anyway, that's how rodeo got started. Though most cowboys stick to broncos these days." Story by S. E. Schlosser

"Umm Sakura-nee what is Kansas? and China? and Texas?" Sachiko asked. "I don't know they are somewhere in another world." Sakura smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" Sakura got up. "Now you all have to go to bed." Sakura walked out and turned off the lights in their room.

Sakura walked to her room which held two sleeping kids and a baby. Sakura went to her spot in the corner and fell asleep.

!%$%&&*^*#%&&

Sakura got up as usual and did her routine and got everyone to go to their jobs. Before her Okaa-san left though she pulled over Sakura. "Sakura-chan I got to talk to you." Sakura looked at her mom. "Yes, Okaa-san?" Her mother's eyes looked down showing a sign of being nervous. "Well Sakura your are a woman now, and I been putting this off for about a year but you know I got married to your father when I was eleven." **(Yes, in this fic there will be a lot of different things, like getting married really young.)** "Mother I have to help you though." Sakura and her mother started to have a quarrle of how Sakura isn't happy here. Unlucky for Sakura her Otou-sama woke up.

He walked out of the bedroom and right in front of Sakura. He turned to his wife and said "She will not be getting married" Sakura sighed,"because I am selling her to a brothel today because maybe she will be worth something there!" Sakura and her mother both wore the same expression of horror on their faces. "A brothel!" Sakura's mother look like she was going to faint. "Otou-sama i-i-if that is w-w-what you wish of me I guess I should follow that command." Sakura looked down not wanting to show her father the tears that were coming from her eyes.

Sakura did want to get married and have children of her own one day but now that dream is crushed if she is going to be a prostitute for the rest of her life! Sakura ran out of her house and into the streets of Konoha. She didn't know where she was going and hit into someone. Sakura looked up to see a a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that was wearing a ninja headband! _Oh no! I ran into a really pretty ninja! How disgraceful of me!_

"I am so sorry! This is all my fault..." Sakura was rambling on. "Oh know that is okay. Hi my name is Ino what is yours?" Sakura looked at her. _She is so nice!_ "My name is Sakura, Ino-sama." Ino looked at her as if she was crazy! "-sama? Just call me Ino."

"But Ino-sama your a hero to this village, your a ninja! That is why I have to show great respect to you!" Ino looked at Sakura's face and noticed that she was crying. "Um If you don't mind Sakura-san can you tell me why you are crying? And why you have a big black bruise on your face?" Sakura and Ino went to sit down by a tree.

"Well you see it all began when.." Sakura didn't know why but she told her whole life to Ino like how she gets abused, takes care of the children everyday, and how she was getting sold to a brothel. Ino started crying somewhere in the story. "Ino-sama, Can you be my first friend?" Sakura never did have a friend before. "Sure Sakura-san, I will be honored to be your friend."

"Girl get over here!" Sakura's father and a man on a horse came her way. She turned back to Ino. "It was nice knowing you for a few hours. Thanks for being my first friend." They both got up crying and hugged each other. Sakura took a big breath and started to walk toward her father and the man.

Sakura's father pulled her by the hair and sat her on the horse. "Good Riddens Monster!" Sakura gave one last look to Ino and smiled. Ino was crying. The man hit the horse and they went off. Ino was standing there still at the tree crying when her two team-mates came up to her. "Ino- chan why are you crying?" asked Naruto. "Did someone hurt you?" Sasuke looked at her uncaringly. "No Naruto, I just met the most amazing person who has the worst life." She turned to Naruto and smiled while tears were running down her face. "She is my role-model."

!$#%%^&&*

Sakura held onto the man in front of her for dear life. The horse was going so fast and they been riding it for hours. Her legs and bottom started to hurt a few hours ago but now she was in complete pain. "I guess we will stop here for the night." The man stopped the horse and jumped off. Sakura followed but more like fell off the horse.

"Go gather some sticks, bitch." said the man. Sakura followed the man's orders afraid of the consequences. She missed her family. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Tears flew down her face. Sakura wiped the tears away, she was going to be brave, for her family and for Ino who she promised herself to meet again no matter what.

She got back to the little campsite with the sticks. the man started to prepare a fire. Sakura stared at him interested on how he was doing it by rubbing two stick together. The man turned to her. "What are you looking at ya hore?" Sakura winced at that word. "You are a virgin aren't you, you must be your so young and about 12 right. I guess I will have to change that."

The man started to walk towards her with a lustful look in his eyes. Sakura was scared she tried to scream but nothing was coming out. She started to back up when she hit a tree. The man was hovering over her, his two arms on each side of her holding her pinned there. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the dirty ground.

He was on top of her. Sakura was crying silent tears, she was terrified. Everything was going so slow. He started to rip off her dress and only left her in her undergarments.**(She wears wappings around her chest)** He started to unwrap her wrappings on her chest as if she were some present. Sakura just laid there as if she were some broken doll.

He kissed her up and down her neck and then bit her. Thats when Sakura regained her voice and gave out a blood-curling scream. "Let go of me!" she yelled. She was squirming he wouldn't let go.

"You heard the girl, let her go." Sakura turned to see a man with blood red hair smirking, standing on a tree branch. _Thank you Kami-sama for saving me_

!#!$#$%$%^%&

Well tHATS the beginning of my new story! I hope you like it and yeah there are a lot of different things in this story. The civilian girls in this story usually get married really young like at 11 or 12 the age 14 usually the oldest.

Well please REview!

Ages:

Sakura- 12

Sasori-17- i think... i might change it!


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to update fast because who wants to read a story that only has one chapter? So I am going to put up the second! **Thank you all who reviewed! I love you sooo much! **Thank you for those who Story Alerted to! Or even if you read it thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.. though I do own the plot of this story :)**

Speaking

_Sakura's thoughts_

!##$$%^^&

_Quote of the Chapter.._

_"I try falling out of love, but falling out of love means falling into someone else, and you were the one I tripped for." - Anonymous_

!##%$%&^&*

_Massacre of Innocence_

He kissed her up and down her neck and then bit her. Thats when Sakura regained her voice and gave out a blood-curling scream. "Let go of me!" she yelled. She was squirming, he wouldn't let go.

"You heard the girl, let her go." Sakura turned to see a man with blood red hair smirking, standing on a tree branch. _Thank you Kami-sama for saving me! _Sakura saw a blur of red and then blood was shot everywhere. It splattered her almost naked body and on her face. Her eyes widened. The man with the fiery red hair came up to her.

"Hello miss, I'm-" Before the mysterious red-headed man could say anymore Sakura fainted. The man quickly grabbed Sakura, took off his cloak, wrapped her almost naked body and then lifted her across his one shoulder.

_I try to help and all I get is a fainted girl in return.. guess I should go back to the base _The red-haired man started to run hopping on the tree-branches that were ahead of him. Going at such quick speed he would reach his destination soon.

!##$%^&^^&*$

"Mmm" Sakura rolled trying to get that blasted sun-light out of her eyes. _Wait a minute! _Sakura shot up and found herself in a room filled with puppets. Her first reaction was to scream but deciding against that, she got up to go look at the puppets that were spread all around the room.

Sakura took a step and winced. She looked down to see bruises in shapes of hands on her arms and multiple diferent bruises all across her tiny frame. She also noticed that she was in someone elses clothes. _I will heal these in a few_ _minutes _Sakura put her thoughts aside took a step toward one of the puppets that caught her attention.

It was very small in size, so small that it could be called a doll. It was a girl with long green hair in a ballerina outfit. "It's so cute!" Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the little ballerina doll. She didn't even noticed when someone slipped into the room.

"I want to touch it." Sakura reached out to touched the beautiful green-haired doll but something, more like someone, had grabbed her hand before she could. She turned to see the very man who saved her. "Do not touch things that do not belong to you, girl."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the harshness of his voice but quickly put it aside as she saw he was bleeding on his arm. "You're the man who saved me and your bleeding, let me heal that." The man had no time to refuse as the little pinkette grabbed his arm and slowly started to heal him.

The cut wasn't that deep so she healed it with ease. He looked at her "You can heal?" Sakura nodded her head. "Excuse me Sir but thank you for saving me. I'm Haruno Sakura." She started to tend to her own little wounds. "Sasori." After healing all the shallow cuts and bruises on her body Sakura turned to Sasori.

"Um Sasori-sama, would you mind to show me out of here and to Konoha." She looked at Sasori mustering up all the politeness she had in her body. "I can't now, you showed some use and we can't afford to lose a medic."

"But-"

"There are no buts, you are now apart of us, the Akatsuki." Sasori turned and went to the door. "Stay in here unless you want to be killed." Sakura shivered. _I didn't know the man who saved me was so cruel! _

She was to afraid to go out of the room so she stayed put until Sasori came back. "You have to come with me." Sakura sat up with a jolt not even realizing that she dozed off. Sasori went over to the bed where Sakura was on. She looked at him and nodded. Hopping off the bed, she followed him silently.

They walked through multiple hallways all lit with lanterns until they reached a big door. The door slowly opened and it led them to a pitch black room. Sakura looked around curious as to why Sasori brought her here. She could make out other people in the same coat as Sasori with the red clouds.

"Haruno Sakura." She turned to the voice. "You know my name?" The person chuckled. "Yes. I will make you a deal you become our healer and we don't kill you." the man said coldly. _K-kill me? I don't have anywhere to go so.. _Sakura looked up. "I accept but I don't know that much, Sir I grew up on the streets the only thing I know is how to heal, not anything about poisons and such that a true Medic would know."

Sakura only told the truth, she really had no idea about those things she was used to just healing simple wounds, headaches, and illnesses that were causing problems. "We will find someone to teach you." Another voice started to talk but this time was more feminine. "How old are you?"

"I am 12."

"And when did you discover how to heal."

"When I was turning 8."

Whispers ran throughout the room. Sure 8 was young but Sakura had always been smart and she discovered how to heal overhearing a Medic class when she was younger. She would sit out on a tree and listen to the class. Though truly, healing came to her more than she came to find it.

"Well Sakura, you will adress me as Leader-sama or Pein-sama." He turned toward the female. "Konan-san you will take Sakura to her new room." A woman with blue hair came to Sakura. _O my God it is.._ "Konan-nee" Sakura jumped at the surprised woman.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for leaving you with otou-_sama_ but I didn't want to endanger your life but I think I made it worse I am sorry." The people in the room were totally confused. They were sisters? "I completly forgive you!"

Konan led them out of the room and once again Sakura was going down multiple hallways. "I don't think I will remeber how to get back to my room." Konan let out a chuckle. "I will give you a map." They stopped at a door and Konan opened it. The room was marvelous, the walls were a pale red and the bed was a queen size and had curtains connected to it from the wood above it. The comforter was black. There was a bathroom connected and had a dresser and a vanity.

The thing that Sakura found the best thing was that there was a balcony that you could walk on. "It's beautiful. This room is bigger than the house I used to live in."

"Sakura stay here for a minute." Sakura nodded and in a flash Konan took off. The room was breath-taking. Sakura couldn't belive that she would be living in this room. She walked over to the bathroom everything was made of marble. "Oh my! It's a shower! A shower."

"I see your happy." Sakura jumped startled by the sudden voice but calmed down to see that it was just Konan. "Here put this on." Konan handed Sakura a ring that the outer part was white and the inner part was red with the Kanji symbol for 'Heal'. "Put on your finger. It shows that you are apart of the Akatsuki, you will also be getting a cloak of some sort but yours will be slighty different from ours that you will wear."

Sakura palced the ring on her pinky. Her fingernails turned blood red. "Um, is that supposed to happen?" Konan nodded showing her fingernails. "See my nails turned turned this dark purple."

"Konan if you don't mind me asking are you married?" Konan blushed. "Um no Sakura, but if you promised to keep this a secret I like someone." Sakura head turned in confusion. "Well I thought all girls were married by the time they were 14, and Konan aren't you about 20?"

"Most female ninjas don't get married til later Sakura because they will have to retire if they want to have children." Sakura's head bobbed up and down in understanding. _Wow! Twenty is so old though to get married. I hope I am married by the time I turn 14, which is in about 2 years from now._ "I will bring your clothes a little later. There is soap and towels in the batheroom if you want to take a shower."

"Oh and Sakura this might be a little personal but I need to know your bra size to get you some." Sakura turned her head in confusion. "Umm Konan I never wore a bra before, I always had to use wrappings because we couldn't afford one."

"Okay so I guess I will have to measure to find your size. Sakura take off you shirt." Sakura blushed but complied, it was okay Konan was her older _sister_ which meant she was also a girl. Konan magically brought out a measuring tape from no where and measured Sakura's size.

"You are a 32 B." Sakura put on her over-sized black shirt and turned to Konan. "Is that good?" Konan laughed. "There isn't really a good and bad when it comes to bra sizes but yours is pretty much average for a growing girl." Sakura nodded. Konan also measured her body and weighed her in the bathroom.

"Sakura you are 5 ft tall and weigh 75 pounds much to skinny, I guess you didn't really each much food?" it was true Sakura let her family eat most of the food when she ate the little they had left.

Konan turned towards the door. "I will bring your clothing later for now just rest and here is your map." Konan placed the map on the vanity. Konan walked out of the room and shut the door.

Sakura walked towards the bed not believing how big it was. She layed down on it and quickly fell asleep.

.

.

.

Sakura woke up and and turned to look at the clock it read that it was 3 pm, she had no idea how long she had been at the Akatsuki's base but she guessed about a half a day. Sakura got up, rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to learn how to turn on the shower but once she did she jumped in.

After her good 30 minute shower. Sakura got out and and wrapped herself in a towel. "Sakura-san you shouldn't keep the door unlocked, you just never know who might just pop in." Sakura turned to see the source of the voice.

"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" Sakura was beet red. Sasori walked up to her and Sakura moved back. He pinned her to the sink counter with his two hands placed by each side of her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Konan sent me to give you these clothes." He leaned backed and smirked at her face.

Sakura was blushing madly. She had never had a boy that close to her.. well not counting the almost rape. "T-thank you." Sasori left and closed the bathroom door behind him. The clothes that Sasori gave her consisted of 2 pairs of bra and underwear, pajamas, and a beautiful kimono.

Sakura slipped on the kimono. It was white with blood red clouds and obi. It went down to about a inch above the knee and it stuck to her. It showed off her budding curves. The sleeves of the kimono were very long and stopped longer than the kimono goes. It fit perfectly.

Sakura turned in the mirror. She thought that the kimono was amazing. The bra was annoying her it felt kinda weird wearing it. Sakura's hair went down to her mid back. She grabbed the red ribbon that was lying on the bathroom counter and styled her hair half up half down and tyed the hair with red ribbon in a bow.

Sakura went to the balcony. She didn't go outside since it was raining but she just stood there mesmerized about how pretty the rain was. She was always fascinated by it. A few minutes later she went to grab the map that Konan gave her. She opened her bedroom door and started to explore the Akatsuki base.

!##%&($%^#

**Thank you for reading! This story I have a feeling will be long I am hoping for 20 something chapters since i love long stories. Well please review and constructive critism is welcomed! Flaming is not though... I don't believe in flaming I find it rude.. if you don't like the story then don't read it... not leave a nasty message instead.. **

**I will try to update soon :D **

**~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone I just wanna thank you for all the Reviews! It makes me really happy to see that people like my story! And to those who Story Alert i'm not going to be like Review, but i would like it if you left me a little comment.. what can I say I get kinda greedy...hehe..**

**I'm soo Happy! Everytime i go to look at the Story Stats, I find out that it keeps increasing! It makes me feel loved! My hits over the past 3 days increased by 100! :) A cookie to all who had reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own this plot.**

.

.

.

_Quote of the Chapter_

_"Each day is a new canvas to paint upon. Make sure your picture is full of life and happiness, and at the end of the day you don't look at it and wish you had painted something different."  
-_

_- Author Unknown  
_.

.

.

Sakura went to the balcony. She didn't go outside since it was raining so she just stood there mesmerized about how pretty the rain was. She was always fascinated by it. A few minutes later she went to grab the map that Konan gave her. She opened her bedroom door and started to explore the Akatsuki base.

Sakura looked at the map. Konan marked where everyone's room was. She followed the hallway and after a few twist and turns she ended up at the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess. Dirty dishes were piled up in the sink, the walls and everything else were covered with grime that no one took time to clean. _Might as well do something.. I can clean. _

Sakura took out a rope and tied her kimono sleeves up. **(In Spirited Away Chihiro does it, sort of like that.) **She searched the cupboards for a bucket and wash cloth. Once she found what she needed she filled up the bucket with soapy water and started to scrub the walls.

After a good hour and a half, she finished washing the walls and they looked all shiny and clean. She looked over to the pile of dishes. There was a dish washer but Sakura had no idea how to use one so she cleaned the plates by hand. After that she washed down the counters and table. Once she was finished the kitchen looked brand new.

Wiping her hand across her forehead Sakura let out a sigh. _That took awhile, but look how nice it is now. _Sakura took out her map looked at it and turned to head for the living room which was down a little more. As she turned she bumped into someone's hard chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Sakura looked up to see a very tall and blue man. "It's okay pinky, hey your the new girl. The names Kisame." Sakura backed up a little and looked at the man. He was a very interesting fellow. She had seen no one like him before, so she was taking in his features. "Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you Fishy-kun, I mean Kisame-san."

Sakura blushed at her mistake. Kisame just smiled and walked around the kitchen looking at it. "Did you clean this?" Sakura nodded. Kisame went to reach for something when Sakura saw that he was bleeding on his stomach. "Aah! Your bleeding let me heal that Fishy-kun."

"Fishy-kun?" a new voice entered. Sakura turned. "Konan-nee!" Konan looked slightly amused at Kisame's new nickname. Sakura turned back towards Kisame. "Um your going to have to take off your shirt." Sakura said shyly. Kisame complied and took off his shirt. The gash was worse than Sakura thought. "How did you go around with this on your side? It must have been painful."

Konan just watched as Sakura healed Kisame's gash. The way her hand glowed green and knitted back the once torn skin was very interesting. It made Kisame calm. The look on Sakura's face showed that she was in a very peaceful state. Once the gash healed, Kisame thanked Sakura.

"Sakura Leader-sama has a mission for you." Konan stated. "A mission?" Sakura asked. Medics had missions? "Follow me." Sakura followed behind Konan silently. As they reached the room, Konan stopped and turned to Sakura. "You have to go in alone Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and walked into the room.

This room seemed to imitate her, I mean you could barely see where you were walking. Sakura made her way in and stopped somewhere where she thought was the middle of the room. "Sakura you will go on a mission. It is simple. We need you to pretend to be Itachi's little sister. You will also be going along with Kisame. You are to distract the gaurds while they sneak in."

"When does this mission start Leader-sama?" Sakura asked. The mission was really easy, it wasn't really a mission. "You will leave later tonight to leave for Kusagakure to arrive there around evening tomorrow." Sakura nodded. "Now you should go pack."

Sakura clumsily found her way towards the door. Once out of the room, she took out her map and started to find her way towards her bedroom.

A half- an hour later, she got lost, Sakura found her room. She went and opened her drawer which was filled with multiple of the same kimono she had on now, pants, shirts, undergarments, socks, and so on. She packed what she needed. _Might as well take a nap_

Sakura took a small nap and got up about a hour and a half later. She got up and rupped her eyes, as though she was rubbing the weariness that they held. She slipped into the bathroom to take a shower to wake herself up. This time she remebered to lock the door.

After her quick shower. She put on another kimono from her drawer. She went towards her blacony to waste some time. Sakura sat there dazed by the beautiful view. It was still raining. A knock on the door woke her from her trance. "Coming."

Sakura hurried, and quickly grabbed her bag from the bed and headed towards the door. Waiting there was Kisame and a man who was pale with ebony colored hair and red eyes. "Hello Pinky-chan. This is my partner Itachi, I must tell you that he doesn't talk much." Itachi sent a glare towards Kisame.

Sakura stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Nice to meet you Itachi-san, I'm Sakura." Itachi nodded. They started to head out of the building. They were completly out of the building.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

**Sorry for the really short chappy but I wanted to update fast! School started so I'm sorry if I don't update fast enough! OMG! People just randomly starting reviewing and I was like OMG! Thank you to**

**XODaikoXD, Happyfish, Happy Little Girl, Colorful-Sun-Rise, avietar, ShelbyQueen25, narutoshugofan1, Reina Reina, and Echo Uchiha who all reviewed for Chapter 2! **

**Thank you also those who Subscribe to the story or me! And put this on there favorites! That means so much to me! **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a **_**long**_** time. School is really hard this year! I'm an eighth grader! Thank you to all of those people who reviewed and enjoy the Chapter! **** Oh, and sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Characters, but I do own this plot**

**THIS IS A SASORI X SAKURA STORY! I MADE THE MAIN CHARACTERS SAKURA AND AKATSUKI BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL REALLY MAIN CHARACTERS! SASORI AND SAKURA WILL END UP TOGETHER! Just making that clear…**

_**Recap**_

_Sakura stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Nice to meet you Itachi-san, I'm Sakura." Itachi nodded. They started to head out of the building. They were completely out of the building._

_"Let's go!"_

The mission was easy, though Sakura was still scared. She had to pretend that she was Itachi's little sister and try to distract the guards when Itachi and Kisame captured this thing called a "Jinchūriki". Kisame said that they were going after the Three-Tailed Jinchūriki named Yagura. He explained that she was to keep the guards busy while they went in and caught Yagura. "Why does this Jinchūriki have guards?" asked Sakura.

"He is the Mizukage of Kirigakure." Itachi answered. Everyone went silent and they continued on. Hours went by and the sun began to set. "Let's stop here" said Itachi. Itachi skillfully whipped out a scroll, made a hand sign and three tents magically appeared. "Sakura you go collect wood for a fire while Kisame and I go find food." Sakura nodded and headed off.

Picking up little sticks, Sakura wondered how her family was doing. Maybe Okaa-san finally kicked Otou-sama out. She wondered how her siblings were without her. She could only pray that they were doing well. Finding that she had enough wood to make a fire, Sakura headed back to the campsite. Once she got back she started to set up the fire and a few minutes later Itachi and Kisame returned with some fish.

They roasted the fish and ate quietly. "Kisame you're from Kirigakure right? That is what your headband says." Sakura stated more than asked. "Yup, Pinky I'm from there." Kisame answered. "I' m going to go scout the area." Itachi said while he got up and left. "Why did you leave?" asked Sakura. She was rather curious. "I wouldn't usually tell people this but I guess I will tell you."

"When I lived in Kirigakure I was famous. I was known as the "Monster of the Hidden Mist" for my strength. I worked as a member of the secret intelligence squad there. Everything began to change on one mission."

"_Kisame we have another mission!" yelled Tsunami. Tsunami was also a part of the secret squad; he was very talented though he didn't act like it. "Yeah yeah hold on." Kisame said. He was eating his favorite meal and didn't want to be disturbed. Tsunami started to poke him. "Fine, I'm coming." Savoring the taste of his last shrimp, Kisame got up and walked with Tsunami to the Mizukage's office to get the details on the mission._

"_Geez what's with the Mizukage these days? He's been sending us constantly on missions lately!" Kisame said infuriated, this was the 5__th__ mission this week. Tsunami and Kisame popped into the Mizukage's room. "Tsunami, Kisame." He nodded to them both. "I have an important mission for the both of you. You are to deliver this scroll to Grass. Make sure no one knows what is inside of it. I trust you both know what the penalty is if you fail." _

"_Yes." Kisame and Tsunami ran out of the village scroll in tow with them. A few days pass. "We're almost there!" exclaimed Tsunami. "I never got why I had such a goof-ball as a friend." Kisame sighed. Tsunami and Kisame had been best friends since the genin days. "Kisame someone's coming." Kisame felt it also, a chakra signature. Both got into defensive stances to be ready to fight. _

_A man then stepped out of the trees with two other ninjas by his side. "Morino Ibiki." The name slipped right off of Kisame's tongue. Everyone knew who this man was, Konoha's best interrogator. He was a force to be reckoned with, but hey so was Kisame. This would turn out to be an interesting fight. _

"_We came to take that scroll from you. Now hand it over." Ibiki spoke. "No way in hell." Tsunami spit back. The fight began Tsunami pulled out a kunai and flew towards Ibiki. Kisame took care of the others. "Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique." A giant shark formed and was sent towards one of the Konoha's ninja at an alarming rate easily killing them. "This is too easy" muttered Kisame. Quickly appearing in back of the other ninja, Kisame killed the other by stabbing him through the back of his heart with his sword. _

_Kisame always had been a blood-thirsty one; he loved to torture the enemy ninja. Deciding to go help Tsunami he quickly ran over to him only to find Tsunami stuck in a mind jutsu. "Now tell me what's in this scroll." Ibiki said smirking once he saw Kisame's horrified expression. Kisame didn't want to do this but he had to. Kisame ran over to Tsunami pulled out his sword and sliced his neck killing him in a instant. _

_Ibiki looked shocked for a moment but it quickly went away. This is what ninjas were trained to do, make sure the mission is a success even if it costs a life of a comrade. Ibiki retreated and left Kisame with the dead Tsunami. Kisame looked down. "I'm sorry Tsunami but I had to kill you." _

_He took the dead body and decided to bury him. When he was done, he only let one tear slip out. Kisame then continued on his way towards the Grass Village. He finished the mission and once he returned to his village they held a funeral for Tsunami. _

_A few months later everything fell back into the same routine. Until he found out his master was leaking secrets of the village. Kisame killed him and took his sword, The Samehada._

Sakura, by the end of the story, was quietly sleeping. Throughout the story, she was crying for poor Kisame who had to kill his best friend and his master. Kisame moved her to sleep in her tent. "Pinky soon will probably experience these things to. I just hope not soon." Itachi shortly returned after the Kisame's story was done claiming that there were signs of enemy ninja.

They all reached the grass village the next day around the afternoon. "Now Sakura you are to go to the guards and pretend that you lost your older brother. Lead them looking around the village. When we're done I will appear." Sakura nodded in understanding. Since no one knew who Sakura or the Akatsuki was yet the clouds looked like a design on her yukata.

Sakura set out to find the guards, who were actually really easy to find. She put on her most sad face and put in the eye drops Itachi gave her that made it look like real tears but weren't. "Excuse me-hiccup- um can you help me find my-hiccup- brother." Sakura said looking the part with tears and hiccupping. "Sure where did you last see him?"

Sakura made up something. "We were at the dango stand-hiccup-, but then he disappeared." Sakura led the guards away convincing them that she lost her older brother. They searched all around and while this was happening Sakura thought of it as a tour around the village. She was quietly enjoying herself when Itachi came into view. "Big brother," Sakura yelled. She quickly thanked the guards for "helping" her find her older sibling.

She ran over to Itachi. "Did you kidnap Yagura?" Itachi nodded. Sakura followed him silently until they reached Kisame who was holding a beaten Yagura. Kisame had a few little cuts and another gash in his side. "Kisame I'll heal you." Knowing the protocol Kisame handed Yagura to Itachi and took off his shirt letting Sakura heal him. Once she was down she turned to Itachi. "Itachi are you hurt?" He replied with a quick "no" saying that he only had minor scratches that would heal by themselves.

They returned back to the Akatsuki base with Yagura. They went to the meeting room. "Mission's a success," muttered Itachi. "Good," replied Leader. "We will extract it later when all your chakra returns."

Sakura returned to her room wanting to take a shower. She grabbed her towels and made her way to her bathroom. The shower was relaxing and felt good on her back, which was hurting from falling asleep on the forest floor. Once she was done she changed into her pajamas since it was night. Sakura walked towards the balcony opened the door and walked outside since this was the only night that she been there that it wasn't raining.

She once again got lost in thought by the beautiful scenery and the growling of the stomach woke her up. "Oops," muttered Sakura as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand in a sheepish way. Sakura took her map of the base and made her way to the kitchen to eat some food.

When she got to the kitchen she found a boy around her age. "Um hello," said Sakura a little shy from meeting someone new. "Oh you're the new girl, un. I'm Deidara, un," he said. "Nice to meet you, Deidaraun." He looked at her. "It's just Deidara, un,"

"I know Deidaraun." Sakura said not getting what he meant she was saying his name right. "It's Deidara just Deidara…un" Deidara said. Sakura finally getting what he meant blushed at her mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry,"

Looking through the cabinets she found some food and ate. Washing the dishes and saying a quick good-bye to Deidara, she made her way back to her room. She jumped into her bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter End**

**I wanted to make it longer but my fingers really hurt and I wanted to update it today! Thank you to angel897, FuzzyShadowFoxx, Colorful-Sun-Rise, NarutoshugocharaFan1, ShelbyQueen25, StormGoddess12, Happyfish, and Echo Uchiha who all reviewed for chapter 3! **

**So Sakura does the mission and finds out some of Kisame's past! Gasp! **

**Ages: **

**Sakura: 12**

**Sasori: 17**

**Deidara: 14 **

**Itachi: 16**

**Kisame: 21**

**Yup! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating in for what seems like years. Happy 2011 Everyone! Lately I 've been drowning in homework! Gah! I will try my best to update a lot more! The story is going to start with more SasoSaku action now. I am slowly falling out of my love for SasoSaku, so if it seems boring I'm sorry. I promise that I won't drop this story, like I did with my other two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters but I do own the plot of this story**

_Recap_

_Looking through the cabinets she found some food and ate. Washing the dishes and saying a quick good-bye to Deidara, she made her way back to her room. She jumped into her bed and fell asleep._

The sun shined through the window of Sakura's room causing her to wake. She tiredly opened one eye and elongated her body into a stretching position. Once she fully woke she made her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Afterwards she got dressed in her white short kimono that held the design of the white Akatsuki clouds; she went to the kitchen finally memorizing the way.

She looked around the kitchen to find something to have for breakfast but couldn't find anything. "Hmm. Maybe I should go buy groceries." Contemplating the idea, she decided that she would go, wanting to see the village. "If you go I warn you not to go alone. It's not safe for a little girl your size who can't fight." Sakura jumped surprised at the sudden voice.

"Sasori, you scared me!" He let out an amused chuckle. "So I guess I have no choice but to accompany you." Sakura stared. _Great. _"Um sure. Let me go find my cloak." Sakura went back to her room to find her cloak. The cloak was also white with red clouds. It had a hood to cover her head with, and the inside was filled with animal fur to keep her warm.

As she headed back she started to dread the decision of going out. _Why does it have to be Sasori who has to go with me? _When she reached the kitchen she saw Sasori waiting for her in his Akatsuki robe. "Let's go." Sasori headed out with Sakura following shortly after.

Sakura looked around once they reached outside of the base. It wasn't raining. "It's so nice outside." Sakura said more to herself then Sasori. "You know when I lived in Konoha, I lived in the really bad section so I never really saw any beatiful scenery like here, but it did have this one river that was just so beautiful. I would take my siblings there whenever my Otou-sama would start to.."

Sakura remembered the way her father would treat her and her mother. She silently prayed that her mother and siblings were okay. Sakura was woken up from her train of thoughts by the sound of a bustling village. This village was quite similiar to Konoha's but this one had a more dreary look to it.

Not looking where she was going to accidently bumped into Sasori's back not noticing when he stopped. "Stay close, so you don't get lost." Sakura nodded in reply. Sasori led the way to the closest grocery stand. The first one they came upon were selling all kinds of fruits varying from the common apples to the rare dragon fruits. They stopped there for a moment to buy a few apples, tomatoes, oranges and pears.

Sasori and Sakura made there way around the village as fast as they could. She and Sasori were both carrying a multiple bags. "Why don't we stop to eat something." Sakura's stomach growled in agreement. Sakura blushed as Sasori chuckled. _Now that I think of it, I didn't have anything to eat since last night _As Sakura look at the sky the Sun was beginning to set.

"How long have we shopping?" Sakura asked. "Too long. The sun is beginning to go down." Sasori answered obviously not pleased with how long they have been out. Sasori spotted a place to eat and they quickly went inside. The waitress quickly came over to them. "What would you like to drink?" The waitress looked about the same age as Sasori, with cropped short brown hair.

"Water." Sasori turned to Sakura. "Water also please." _Is this considered a 'date' with Sasori? _Sakura stared at Sasori. _Ah! He saw me staring at him! _Sakura quickly reverted her gaze to a painting hanging on the wall pretending that she was interested in it. Sasori smirked at her attempt to pretend that she wasn't looking.

"Like what you see?" Sakura turned to look at Sasori, embarrassment written all over her face. "Eh?" Sakura's faced turned into a deep scarlet color. They both went back to there silence until the waitress came back breaking it. "Here are your drinks."

The dinner went by very slowly and Sakura by the end of it was feeling as if she was going to explode. By the time they finished dinner it was dark outside. "Its dark. Be careful. Put the cloak on so that it covers you face." Sakura followed what he said, slipping the cloak on so that it covers her face. Sasori put on his Akatsuki hat that cover his face as well and had bells at the end of it.

As they walked down the street people parted, looking at them with fear in there eyes. _Why are they scared of us? We are holding gorceries for goodness sake! _They reached back to the base. It was now raining. "Goodbye, outdoors." Sakura said gloomly. Sasori and she made their way back inside and were soaked to the bone. They palce the groceries on the table. "I'll put them away after I get changed into something warm."

Sakura ran back to her room and put on pajamas. Which was a huge shirt and some pajama pants. She ran back to the kitchen to Konan there putting away some of the groceries away. "Konan-nee!" Sakura said delighted. "Sakura-chan thank you for buying these. It saved me a trip." Sakura smiled as she helped put the groceries away.

"What's for dinner?" Deidara asked quickly appearing behind Sakura. "Ah!" Sakura jumped, scared, and in a result dropped the bag she was holding. Deidara though quickly caught it. "Haha sorry, yeah. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Rice and shrimp." Sakura answered as she started to prepare for dinner with the help of Konan and suprisingly Deidara. "Your helping?" Sakura blurted out. "Before you came we all took turns preparing dinner and tonight would be my night so I decided to help you, yeah." he answered.

After an hour of preparing the food Sakura told Deidara to call everyone to dinner as she sets the table. One by one the Akatsuki members file into the kitchen. They all sat and ate there meal. When dinner was done Sakura cleaned up the table and the kitchen. She then went to bed and fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up in the morning she quickly got dressed and grabbed her map. She remembered before she went to sleep that she wanted to go to the library. She wanted to see if they had books on healing. Making her way around the base she found the library, which was fairly large. In the library was also Itachi who was reading a book. "Hello Itachi-san." Sakura greeted. He nodded his head in return. Sakura found the healing section and was surprised that they were a lot of books on healing.

She grabbed a few and made her way to a empty lounge chair and started reading the first book on how to clot the blood but not completely heal when you are in trouble. The book was huge and Sakura knew it was going to take her sometime to finish and learn so she read first.

'To safely stop blood but not completely heal the wound takes less chakra and helps greatly when you are in trouble.'

Sakura spent most of the day in the library learning the new healing jutsu as Leader calls it. She found herself worn out from continuosly cutting herself and trying to block the blood. She learned that this was going to take awhile. Sakura sighed and closed the massive book and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into sleep.

_"Sakura, I love you. Will you marry me?" Sasori kneeled down on one knee. "Oh Yes!" Sakura jumped onto Sasori hugging him tightly. The scene turned dark and screams were heard. "Help! Someone help me!" Sakura was running. She was in Konoha and everything was in mass destruction. Dead bodies were littered on the ground forgotten. _

_Sakura went up to each one trying to find a pulse. "Help!" She turned and ran trying to find the voice. "Where are you?" Sakura screamed. "Right here." And there was a man with long dark hair and white skin with snake like eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "You will find out soon and tell the precious Akatsuki Leader that he won't get this ring back." _

_The mysterious man held up a ring as to prove his point. The man walked closer and closer and pulled out a kunai and-_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura bolted up in sheer terror, gasping for breath. In a minute all of the Akatsuki were in the library and looking at Sakura. Konan walked up to her. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at her. "I had this nightmare and this man with long dark hair and snake-like eyes, and Konoha was destroyed and dead bodies everywhere." Sakura was shaking. She looked up at Konan with grave eyes. "He said to tell Leader-sama that he won't return the ring."

They all shared looks and all pulled out kunai. "Someone's here." whispered Itachi. "Orochimaru."

**My fingers hurt. So the plot is starting up, let me warn you though that this is just the Rising Action. You see I'm going to have this story in two Arcs and this is Arc 1 when Sakura comes to the Akatsuki and meets everyone and falls in love with Sasori. I won't give anymore than that!**

**Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but I decided that was a good place to stop for now. Sorry once again for not updating in awhile cough-a long time-cough. Thank you to all of those kind people who reviewed! **

**ShelbyQueen25, StormGoddess12, Narutoshugofan1, whitefang245, and Echo Uchiha! Thank You! Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER AGAIN! Whenever school starts up I get so busy with homework and I forget to write my chapters! So Sorry! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT! :)**

_Recap:_

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura bolted up in sheer terror, gasping for breath. In a minute all of the Akatsuki were in the library and looking at Sakura. Konan walked up to her. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked at her. "I had this nightmare and this man with long dark hair and snake-like eyes, and Konoha was destroyed and dead bodies everywhere." Sakura was shaking. She looked up at Konan with grave eyes. "He said to tell Leader-sama that he won't return the ring."_

_They all shared looks and all pulled out kunai. "Someone's here." whispered Itachi. "Orochimaru."_

"How could he have gotten into our base?" Kisame said frustrated that someone slipped past all of them.

"I knew he was here. I just wanted to know why he was here. It seems that he wants something of ours and is trying to get us frustrated and confused so he can grab it quick when we are in blind fury. He is just taunting us with his ring to put his plan in action." Pein stated. Sakura and the others agreed silently. "Who is this Orochimaru? Why does he have one of our rings?" Pein turned to Sakura. "He is an ex-member of the Akatsuki and he stole the ring." Sakura nodded. "Everyone gather your stuff tonight and be ready, early morning we are moving out of here. We're going to seperate to different bases and try to throw Orochimaru off and find what he wants."

Everyone nodded and left the library. Sakura walked to her room. As she opened the door a gust of wind knocked her backwards. "What? Oh the door!" Sakura ran to the door to close it. With a great amount of effort, the wind was very strong, she got the door to close. "I dont remember leaving the balcony door open." Sakura sat on her bed to ponder about it, but quickly put the thought aside. She was going to miss her bedroom here. She loved the balcony. Sakura opened her drawers and packed all of her clothing into a bag that Konan gave her.

She put the bag near the door, so in the morning she can quickly grab it to leave. Sakura quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Sakura layed comfy in her bed and hoped that she and Konan will stay together, since Pein said that everyone will be seperated into different bases. _That Orochimaru scares me. I thought he was going to kill me, good thing it was a dream if not I would be good as dead right now. _She slowly drifted to sleep as she was lost in her train of thoughts.

The moring came all to quickly for Sakura. She wasn't looking forward to parting with her still new home. She had only been there for a half of month and she just started getting used to the twisting hallways and maze-like interior of the base. "Sakura!" Konan called. Sakura ran to grab her bag as she heard the call of Konan signalling that they were ready to leave. Sakura left her room and walked with Konan to meet up with the rest of the Akatsuki. Everyone was standing near the exit of the base. "Now I will tell you all which base your going to. They'll be three groups one of which is staying here."

"Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu will be going to this base." Pein handed them a map. "Why do I freaken have to be stuck with him?" Hidan pointed towards Kakuzu. "You are partners." Pein stated simply. Hidan huffed obviously upset with who he was with. "Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura, you will be going to this base. You are the largest group, keep that in mind when you are traveling to the new base. And finally Konan and I have to stay here because of our duty to govern Rain."

"We will all meet here in a month's time if nothing is heard from Orochimaru, otherwise if something does happen then you'll be staying at the bases you are going to now." Sakura started to get teary-eyed because she wasn't going to be with Konan. "Konan-nee I'm going to miss you. A month is to long!" Sakura hugged Konan tight as though she was never going to see her again. "You've gone longer Sakura-chan." Konan replied. Konan was also going to miss Sakura, but this was for her safety.

"Well then I wish you all luck. Report to me once you reached your base." Everyone nodded. I turned and walked over to my group. "Pinky your going to be with us." Kisame said. He looked excited as well. _The only thing that is bad about my group is that Sasori is with us, well I can't really call him bad since he saved me and brought me grocery shopping. _"Sakura I suggest that if we want to get there quickly you should ride on one of our backs." Sakura nodded and placed her bag on her back, so it would be easier for whoever is holding her. "Umm who is?-" Sakura was interrupted. "I will, but why don't we take turns, so it's fair, un."

And so the plan on who holds Sakura initiated. The order of who is going to hold her is Deidara, Itachi, then Sasori. Kisame couldn't because his sword is slinged on his back. Sakura went over to Deidara. He knelt down for her to get on his back, since he was taller than her. They all set off. Itachi was the one leading them, because he was the one holding the map. "So Deidara, you excited for the new base?" Sakura asked, thinking that it was getting kind of weird just sitting on his back with no conversation going on. "Not really, un. It took me forever to pack." Sakura was confused, it was just now that she noticed that none of them had there bags with them.

"Where are all of your bags?" Sakura asked. "We all sealed ours in scrolls, since we all had so much stuff, un." Sakura registered that information for a minute and then got excited by the neat "trick". "That's so cool! You have to teach me that trick" Sakura watched as Deidara and the others jumped from one tree to another, very gracefully. "How do you do this?" Sakura asked purely curious. "Do what, un?" Deidara replied confused as to what she was asking. "Jump from tree branch to tree branch , I mean ninjas must be really strong to jump that far constantly. Isn't it scary?" Deidara let out a chuckle. "Only at first and its acutally really simple."

"Can ninjas fly? My Okaa-san would tell me stories on how some ninjas can fly." Sakura asked wondering how much a ninja can do. She only heard stories from her Okaa-san. "Some can, but not all. Every ninja has thier own specialty, for example yours is healing, and mine is explosions, un." Sakura's eyes lit up. "Your saying I'm a ninja!" She had always dreamed of becoming a ninja, it was a very high title in the section where she lived. Everyone would treat ninjas with much respect, and they would be called heroes for protecting us. "Yes, just not an official one. What makes a ninja is the ability to use chakra, you use that ability to heal so it makes you a half ninja, un. Though I am curious, villagers can't unlock thier chakra which makes them villagers how did you and Konan unlock yours, un?"

"My Otou-sama's side of the family were all ninja, and so was my dad but he-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence thinking of her father. She could still feel the bruises that would linger on her body for days, since she was to afraid to heal it. She stills bear the scars from cuts that were caused by broken beer bottles that made contact with her skin. Deidara didn't want to question further seeing that she was in a daze. "We'll stop to rest here for a few moments." Itachi said, which broke Sakura out of her daze. Deidara let Sakura off his back, and both moved their arms in a stretch because of the position they had been in for awhile. "Thanks for holding me Deidara-san." He looked back at Sakura. "Just call me Deidara, un." He smiled, he liked Sakura she wasn't one of those annoying girls like the ones from his old village. Deidara invouluntarily shuddered thinking of how those girls would never leave him alone.

Sakura turned around to see Itachi jumping around. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Covering our tracks so Orochimaru won't be able to find us." Itachi stated matter of factly. Sakura went over to sit near Kisame and Sasori who were just sitting and talking.

"Hello."

**Sorry for making it short again but my fingers were starting to hurt. Well there is a rumor going around that Kishimoto-san is dead, but no one knows he and his brother are both currently missing because of the tsunami in Japan. I was so shocked when this happened and it just seems that it's getting worse. :( What is happening to our world! **

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed: Moonlight Meiko, angel897, ShelbyQueen25, and Echo Uchiha! Thank you! PLease Review!**


	7. Author's Note

Before I say anything else I just want to say **thank you **and I'm **extremely sorry.** I tried and tried to put out a chapter for "Massacre of Innocence" but I couldn't. I wrote the story when I was in 7th grade and now I'm in high school and I don't have the passion for it. I have gotten a few reviews of people saying how they love the story and how I should continue but I just can't. I didn't really think this story through and had no idea where I was going with it.

I am currently writing another story, based off the book "Perfect Chemistry" by Simone Elkeles with a Sakura Sasuke theme. I am putting the story up for adoption if anyone wants it because I am totally giving up on the story. I'm really sorry. I'm going to keep the story on my account though so it's not all the way gone. Thank you guys so much for reading my not so great try of a fanfic story.

Sincerely,

.


	8. Adopted

Hello! I just wanted to inform everyone that the author patrishdye adopted the story 'Massacre of Innocence' and if you wanted to read her version or the continuing of the story I suggest you go to her profile and such! Thank you!


End file.
